A Little Bit Of Hell
by AnekiScribbles
Summary: This world is not as simple as you think, swarming with angels and demons of all sorts. And when you are the type of demon that feasts of the sin of Souls, getting into a Uni may seem into a good idea. Until that us you stumble upon a human who has a certain magnet for the worst kinds of secrets, and turns out to be not quite normal herself. SoMa Story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be my first Soul Eater FF :) It's AU of course, and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Soul dragged his tongue across his lips as the faint smell of food wafted in from the kitchen, his crimson orbs locked onto the two blondes infront of him. The taller of the two, had her blue eyes trained onto her newly painted nails whilst the other looked at the male with the goofy grin on her face. The male ran his fingers through his unruly white hair with an impatient huff.

"Oi, you guys interrupted my feeding. So might as well get to the point." He finally spoke breaking the silence that had fallen over them. The taller of the blond's, Liz, finally looked up at the other rolling her eyes before swishing her hair of her shoulder with her hand.

"We are waiting for Tsubaki, we will tell you once food is served. After all you did say we interrupted your feeding." Liz replied with a coy grin, causing Soul to curl his lips over shark like teeth with a sneer. Patty, the other blonde, released a giggle at the feral look on Soul's face before he sighs and leaned back in his chair with an impassive look on his face, rolling his eyes when Liz smirked at him.

Finally Tsubaki entered the dining room, holding a huge pot of their dinner and placed it in the middle of the table, tucking a strand of long black hair before sitting next to the only male. The trio of girls began to eat, Soul just cocked his eyebrows at them waiting for them to bring up the subject, of whatever they had deemed valuable enough to interrupt him whilst he was busy feeding. Catching Tsubaki's eyes, he leaned forwards and started eating as well.

"I think it's time we moved." Tsubaki's timid voice suddenly broke through the clattering of their utensils. Soul placed his fork down, looking at the other his face impassive as ever. He wasn't surprised at this announcement, they had already spent too much time here.

"Where we off to now? Back to England?" Tsubaki exchanged a look with the the sisters at his questions before looking back at Soul.

"Actually Nevada. A University to be exact." Liz took over from Tsubaki, leaning forwards after moving her plate away from her. "It'll be perfect for our feeding needs. Young teenagers. We'd blend in perfectly, after all we look the same Human age. Death City, a place that's more open to our kind."

The silver haired male, nodded as the blonde spoke. University student, would be perfect, especially female ones for him. "Alright." He finally replied rolling his shoulders back, before getting up. Food forgotten. "Guess we should start packing." And he headed for the bathroom. Once out of earshot Tsubaki turned to Liz.

"Liz, You didn't tell him about Giriko."

"There was no need. Let's just get out of here before it's to late." Liz replied under her breath, "Last thing we need is a repetition of what happened in Rome." The dark haired girl slumped back into her seat with a soft sigh, a worried crease forming between her eyebrows. Rome was indeed a disaster.

"So what's the name of the said University?" Soul asked as he re-entered the room.

"Shibusen Uni." Patty piped up with a grin of her own, ridding the sudden solemn atmosphere.

Maka Albarn stood infront of her new apartment, that she would be living in for the rest of her university life, rummaging through her bag, searching for the keys. Her father, had now stop glaring at any nearby male that eve approached one meter away from the girl and was instead eyeing his blonde daughter warily. He didn't dare complain at the weight of the luggage, lest he wanted a book to his head. Finally the Maka pulled out a key with a relieved sigh and unlocked the door. Spirit, visibly relaxed.

Once closing the door behind them, the blond girl rushed to the window to see the view. Grinning, as she realised she had the perfect view of the Universities most gorgeous buildings on campus. She noted several other families below, helping their kids move in. Her smile lessened as her green eyes saw a pair of mother and daughter. The mother leaning down to pecked the girls forehead as the other laughed and shook her head.

Maka's musings were rudely interrupted as her father accidentally knocked over a chair and grinned at Maka with a sheepish look on his face. The blonde shook her head and sighed before beginning to unpack with her father. Maka treasured each of the last several hours she spent with her Papa. As much as he had annoyed her in the past, he had also done a lot for her. He may be a bit of a womanizer, be he never ceased to love her. And right before their arrival, he had announced that he was going of on a business trip and was not sure when he would be able to visit her, or return home for her to visit him.

So when the time came for him to leave, Maka stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame. Her father watching her from the hallways hands in his pockets. She tugged at her own pigtails, unsure how to say good-bye.

"You'll do great Maka. I know it, teach those kids how it's done alright." Her father finally broke the silence, grinning at her. This caused Maka to smile.

"You got it Papa." She replied before the exchanged a quick hug and the redhead left.

Maka watched him drive off, through the window. Once he was out of sigh her eyes travelled over the campus.

"Well, here goes the beginning of my new life." She spoke out loud as he eyes landed on a huge Banner Saying.

'WELCOME TO SHIBUSEN UNIVERSITY!'


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater had a very fitting name. After all he was a Demon who feasted on the Souls of others, and on their essence. Pure souls were not the ones he want after, he preferred Souls with the essences of Sins. In other words Kishin Souls, or Kishin essences. For a demon to digest a whole soul, they'd have to kill. Eating essence however was a different matter. It didn't require killing to extract the soul from the owner, instead they'd have to close by to the owner and inhale the essences of the Soul around them. Soul, mostly stuck to feasting of the essences of humans only when having to kill for a Soul. His friends Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were also the Sin eating demons. They had been at Shibusen for over 2 months now, they had arrived a month before classes started to settle in. Most of their days had been filled with scoping out the scene, incase of less friendly demons. They hadn't had much time to feed properly with all the blending in.

That was why, now he was positioned leaning against the motorbike crimson eyes scanning the students leaving their classes heading towards their own destinations. He was picking out a victim, preferably a female. After all he had a special liking for the taste of lust on their Souls. Thankfully he could use his appearance to give girls that special taste, even if their Souls were not heavily tainted with lust. He would use the flutter of his eyes, the cocky smirk and a hidden corner to get it. This was one of the reasons him and his group of friends had taken separate living quarters. Occasionally he'd use the powers all demons head over humans, simple eye contact to haze their minds giving the demons an advantage. Although he had used it, it was never to force a girl. That was no fun, their was nothing appealing against an unwilling girl. And he had a special distaste for rapists, he wasn't about to become one himself.

Soul's eyes landed on a dark haired girl positioned leaning a picnic table, eyebrows furrowed over her light eyes. Her lips were pressed in a thin lineas she furiously typed away on her phone. He cocked his head to the side, he wouldn't mind a small taste of wrath right now either. Kicking of his bike, and shoving his hands in his pockets, Soul made his way towards the girl with a slow yet cocky stride. A small smirk making his way across his lips.

However he was to focused on the female, to notice another figure to focused on the book infront of her nose heading right towards him. She collided with him, smashing her nose into her book thanks to the collision causing him to stumble back. Crimson eyes locked with emerald ones.

"Oi! Watch where you are going!" The owner of the bright green eyes piped up, her eyebrows knitting together, eyes gleaming. His eyebrows rose at the sudden temper he was confronted with.

"Me? You were the one with her face stuck in a book." He retorted shoving his hands back into his pockets, the nerve of this girl. His eyes shot up noting the retreating back of the dark haired girl. His meal was now walking off, thanks to the blond flat chested girl infront of him. A small 'tsk' escaped between his teeth, before his eyes travelled back to the now glaring blonde. Guess she'd have to do, her essence was now filling up with wrath.

Soul leaned in with his smirk, eyes locked onto hers. This tactic was referred to as the lure. "Why don't you come with this and we can settle this dispute over coffee." He spoke softly breath fanning over his face.

The reaction he wasn't expecting was the spine of the book she was holding to be hit so hard over his head that he fell to the ground with a loud grunt. He looked up just intime, clutching his head, to watch the blonde walk away. That was a first.

Small giggles caused him to look up at the other blond that during his time of pain, failed to notice the approach. Patty, reached out a hand before helping him up.

"You alright?" She asked, before Soul nodded in responce. Once more looking over towards where the flat chested girl had left.

"That was strange."

"What was?"

"Ugh, never mind. Who was that girl anyway?"

"Maka Albarn, I think. She's in the same apartment building as Liz and I."

Soul once more nodded, eyes still in her direction. Luring was known for being one hundred percent successful. Had he messed it up?

Later that night, Soul drove through the city of death city, revelling in the purr of his motorbike In order to get a meal he decided that for that night he'd leave the campus and scour the city streets. Taking advantage of the friday night, most humans would be out and about enjoying the nightlife. Kishin essences were always more common in the streets during the weekends and friday nights.

Dismounting his bike, he strolled through the crowded streets. He wouldn't have to work as hard to get a meal. Tilting his nose to the air he inhaled taking in the scents of different Souls and their essences. And then he shuddered drool filling up in his mouth. A sin filled soul, couple of streets down. He briskly picked up the pace wanting to capture who's ever soul this was. A shriek and a thump caused him to start running, no one else had heard it, except for him thanks to his heightened hearing sense.

Soul recognised one of the souls as he entered slightly empty street. Only to be greeted by the sight of a male cowering on the ground, one hand on his head the other clutching his crotch as he groaned in pain. Kneeling next to the figure, Soul reached out pressing a pressure point on the mans neck knocking him out. The man's Soul wasn't a full Kishin Soul yet, meaning it was against the Demonic law to kill him. Instead Soul positioned his hand over the man's chest to collected the kishin essence into the palm of his hands before devouring it.

Licking his fingers he sensed it. The ruffling on the rooftops, he recognised the type of imps, they couldn't disguise they type of their soul, unlike angels an Soul eating demons. They didn't eat Souls and were not as powerful as demons, instead they were demonic henchmen. Hellbent on causing chaos, And they were heading towards a human soul.

"Uncool." He sighed irritable, immediately coming to the conclusion they were going after one of those stupid humans who had broken a deal. Of course a demon would send an imp to do it's dirty work.

Soul had half a mind wot just walk away, this wasn't his job, but the angels. However he recognised the Human Soul, female being chased by imp. Groaning, he ran after the imps. Suddenly he noticed the silhouette of the girl, pigtails swinging to the side a hand gripping a book. Oh he recognised that girl from earlier. No wonder her soul was so damn familiar.

Maka grasped her book and swivelled around to hit whoever had been following behind her, she already dealt with one pervert and was not afraid to deal with another one. However she stopped book halfway in the air, when she say the white hair and red eyes. There was only one person she had ever seen with those features.

"Put the book down bookie. Seems like a deal with a devil has gotten you in trouble." He spoke with a cocky smirk and a look of genuine confusion crossed her features.

"What? Deal with the Devil? Are you high?" But Soul had no time to reply, considering and imp had at the moment leapt at the two. With one swift movement the albino's arm was in the form of a scythe slicing through the shadow form of the long limbed imp. A swear leaving his mouth as two other pounces on his back. The blond had fallen on her back another imp dragging at her legs. Flailing her legs she gave it a good kick to the face.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted over the scaffold eyes wide as she looked into the dark figure tugging at her leg, eyes as dark as the abyss. Taking the book into her hand she whacked it over the wimps head, Soul having dealt with the two on his back swiftly. Took the opportunity of the imps pain to slice it into two. A frown crossed the demons features, when the hell did so many of them get attracted into one place.

"I want to ask you the same thing. But I suggest we get the fuck out of him." He replied, grabbing her shoulders and swerving her back towards the crowded streets. "Name's Soul. And you are going to have to trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

One person. One person passing by them was all it took for Maka to come to the conclusion that she let the Albino crazy person with a scythe lead her through the streets. Of course, the top of his head got acquainted with the spine of her book for the second time in less the 12 hours.

"What the fuck, woman?!" He hissed out at her as low as possible, rubbing the top of his head. "I just fucking saved your stupid ass!" He was greeted with a loud huff from the blonde.

"We are around people there for you don't need to lug me around anymore." Maka growled back, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the white haired boy. Boy, did she have a lot of questions for him. "You have a lot of explaining to do. What did you say your name was? Oh yea, Soul!"

The male rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, the girl had literally given him a headache. Probably would have been better of he left her, the imps wouldn't have killed her. Why did he have to drag himself into this, it was her fault for even messing with his kind anyway. Why else would those bloody imps be after her.

"Listen, tiny-tits." This time he had the common sense to duck away from the book, "I don't know what shit you got muddled up with my kind. But I just saved your sorry ass. I have nothing to explain to you and I owe you nothing. Should have just let the fucking angels take care of rescuing you."

Actually that was exactly what he was going to do, she was safe now within people no reason for him to hang around. The angels will notice the imps and take care of her once noting she was in trouble. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he turned her back to her and made his was back to his trusty motorbike.

Of course the blond just couldn't have that happen. Instead she stomped after him, eyes glimmering and eyebrows knit together.

"Get back here! Your kind? What do you mean by your kind?" She hollered after him. The words caused him to spin on his heel and clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down-" Once more a sharp pain shot through his head as she hit him with her book causing him to promptly remove his hand from her mouth. "Ow! God-Dammit! Stop doing that!"

"That was for the tiny tits comment and for putting your hand over my mouth! And listen here you, I know nothing of your kind or what those things were."

Rubbing his head Soul watched the emerald eyed girl, he had half a mind to tell her off for lying to him. Imps would only be after humans under command alone, from a demon. No, she was hiding something. His other half actually believed she might be telling the truth and honestly had no clue about the hidden secret of the world. Either way he wanted out of this situation.

"Agh! You know what fine! It's best for you not to know then! Forget this ever happened and move on with your life then. Good-bye and Good riddance!" He waves behind his back as he once more set his mind on leaving the blonde behind.

"Wait!" Maka called after him, this time he didn't turn around. "At least let me buy you some coffee for saving me! It's the least I can do!"

"No." He replied over his shoulder.

"Oh come on! I'll keep bugging you! We go to the same Uni. You can't avoid me." Her eyes lit up as he paused mid step. "Come on! One coffee and a cake of your choice! I know a great place close to the uni!"

"Fine, FINE! Just leave me alone after that, alright! I have no intentions of get muddled in your life, and you're best of keeping out of mine!"

"Deal! Tomorrow at 2 at Scribo-Coffee, on Hades street. Don't be late." Maka called after him as he mounted his bike and rolled his eyes before nodding in agreement. As he drove off the blond girl had a very self-satisfied smirk on her face. They never agreed she couldn't ask questions, she would definitely take advantage of tomorrow. After all she deserved to have some understanding of what had happened tonight.

Turning on her heels, Maka headed for a close-by bookstore. She had some research to do.

"This place is stupid."

"It's not stupid, it's charming!"

Soul and Maka were situated in a small yet homey cafe. Surrounded with litters of books placed on intricately designed bookshelves. And sheltered in the corner of the place was a small caffe each table having a different type of chair, varying from big fluffy armchairs to simple wooden ones. Soul had settled in a heavy red armchair with high armrests, something that would remind you of a throne. Whilst Maka chose her favourite a simple green beanbag chair.

"It a cafe in a bookshop. what's the point?"

"To read books whilst enjoying a nice drink. Now stop complaining." Maka chastised him, taking a sip of her tea. Crimson eyes rolled in their sockets, before Soul took a sip of his own coffee as well. So far all they had done was bicker with each other about her chosen location.

However Maka was done with the idiotic bickering, she had invited him here for a reason. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a heavy book and set it on the table. A thin silver eyebrow went up at the book, before the male shifted in his seat trying to see the title of the book.

"I've been researching imps." Maka answered the unspoken question, causing the demon to groan out. Of course he should have been expecting this to happen, she wasn't the type of person to back down easily. And he should have known the hidden meaning behind this invite.

"Drop it. Stop the research. If you are as clueless about the world as you seem to be. It's best for you to stay that way. Please don't drag me into this fad you might suddenly get."

"I was attacked by something not so normal last night of course I'll ask questions!"

"Move on. You had no dealing with demons right, no debts no one angered. Probably just a mistake. Forget last night ever happened."

"What if they attack again?"

"They won't." WHAM! The white haired teen found himself clutching his head again, the book now laying on the floor beside him. "Fine, fine! Stop throwing books at me, woman! Five question, I'll answer five questions thats all you got."

"In detail." The blonde demand, raising another book in her hand.

"Fine in detail, for crying out loud. But after we will leave this place and never deal with each other again."

"Like I want to deal with you."

"Yea, yea. First question. Let's get this over with." How uncool, he had let a girl get to him with violence.

The said girl bit her lips, emerald orbs focusing on the ceiling as she carefully picked out a question. Fingers, tapping on the wooden table.

"I've read a lot about Imps, there are different stories about them. So what are they really?"

Rolling his shoulders, Soul cracked his neck as he choose his words.

"Imps are demonic henchmen. Summoned by any type of demon really. In the human world they are generally used for tracking down humans and bringing them in to a Demon. Humans, who have a debt or have angered the said demon." Whilst he spoke, crimson eyes never left the blonde awaiting for some normal reaction. Then again she wouldn't be the first human to not think this was bat shit crazy. Instead she just followed up with a second question.

"Okay, so you have imps, demons and angels, right?" Soul smirked as the blonde got ahead of herself.

"That's question 2, bookie. Yes Imps, demons and angels inhabit this earth along with humans."

"No fair!" She hissed with a pout, "fine, have it your way! I've never heard a human talk about this, yet they make deals? How do we-"

"Well not all humans are alert to our kind." The demon cut her off, knowing where she was heading with the question. "A human, can attract a demon. With something he wants, lusts after. The offer will happen. A human lusting after something, will believe the craziest shit to get it. Trust me. So the deal happens, the exchange can go without a hitch. But then there are the ones who stay in debt, the imps are sent after them. Also situation arise where humans are aware of our kind, either an angels work or... I dunno different situations. Our existence isn't really a secret. We just don't boast about it, knowing it might cause panic in some humans." The blonde nodded before taking in another sip of her tea, watching the other over her cup. Now the question was, what was he exactly. Definitely not am imp, he didn't seem like an angel either. Maka shuddered, was she dealing with a demon hellbent on causing chaos. WIld, unruly silver hair spiked to the side, those red blood like glinting eyes. And those sharp teeth of his, anyone else would have taken in as a genetic mutation. But now that she knew, it definitely seemed like a trait of a demon. "Regretting, setting up this meeting already? Figuring out what I am." Maka, jolted as the demon spoke, taking note of the feral grin he was giving her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking a couple of days to upload, I was planning on finishing it yesterday but I had my pupils dilated and couldn't see. I even had to wear sunglasses for most of the day since my eyes were all like sensitive to the sun :P**

"Is it true?"

"Yes, last night."

"That would explain Giriko's impatience."

"He's already left, to check out the perimeters and confirm it. We will be following shortly."

"Are you sure he didn't send them?"

"The imps were acting out on their own."

"They wouldn't..."

"Think, maybe they would. You should know why."

"...Is it wise, to send him out alone?"

"You never know. Guess we will just have to wait and see."

Emerald hues eyed the sharp white teeth, the way he looked at her, as if she was a meal. Her own heart hammered so hard against her ribs, it felt as it would burst through. The knuckle of the hand gripping the book were now so pale they almost matched the demon's hair. Thin blond eyebrows knit together, as the emerald orbs glared at the other. He wouldn't dare try anything in the open, she reminded herself.

"Easy there, Bookie." Soul finally spoke up with a throaty chuckle, "if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"And what makes you think, I'd late you hurt me." The blonde hissed in response, 'just because you are some sort of different being doesn't mean I can't protect myself against you."

Silver eyebrows shot up at the other proclamations, and once more his lips pulled into a smirk as he cracked his neck. Needless to say this woman was interesting, most girls would have backed away in fear or be completely enamoured with his demonic status. Not this one, instead she looked ready to kick some demon ass, with the fire burning in her green eyes. Anyone else would have dubbed her as either very brave or stupid, but to Soul she didn't look that dim-witted.

"I'll keep that in mind. And to confirm what you have probably already figured out, yes I am a Demon. You got two more questions." He raised to fingers at his statement before leaning in a shoving a rather large piece of cake into his mouth.

"What's your full name?" The question was out before she could think it through. But then again if she knew his full name she could research past demons with the same name meaning, such as if his name was Soul Amon she could easily get a grasp of what exactly was his job by searching up Amon.

"Soul Eater." The blonde jolted from her plans.

"Huh?!"

"Soul. Eater."

"Wait, nothing like Amon, Dagon, Charun?! Anything that connects you to some other known demon?!"

"Well someone's been doing her research. But no... just Soul Eater. You got one more question Bookie, use it wisely."

The blonde slouched back in her seat with a slight pout, as the other took the opportunity to devour the rest of his cake. Her eyes never left his glinting sharp teeth.

"What's your Job?" Red eyes looked at her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a cocked eyebrow. "What's your purpose as a demon? I mean I've already seen your arm turn into a scythe, this is a fighting a ability right, which helps you with your purpose."

The white haired demon guzzled down his tea before leaning forwards propping his elbows on his knees, once more looking at her.

"It's sort of in my name. I eat Souls or the essence of Souls. Now before you jump to conclusions," he quickly continued, noting her wide eyes look. "I only eat souls that have sinned or just the essences of the soul containing the sin in other words Kishin Souls. The essence is part of the Soul that is created by actions and thoughts, so fort. It's part of a Soul. I can eat the Souls of humans, anges, imps and slash or Demons. And yes the way I hunt is using my ability to shape shift into my body into a weapon or more accurately a scythe. My species of demon has that ability to turn a body part into a weapon. And that was it your last question, I am free to go."

With this he got up, pushing the seat back with a loud dragging noise. The blonde sat in her seat for a couple of seconds taking in the information. The demon paused, shoving his hands into his pockets looking at the blonde, for a second there he was expecting her to whip out a cross splash him with holy water and throw a fit.

"It's strange, I read all this books. Always wishing the world was more like them with mythical creatures. And yet it was all here under my nose." The blonde muttered.

Crimson eyes rolled in their sockets.

"Yea, yea. Lucky for me I won't be part of your fantasy world. We had an agreement. Now we are going to part ways, and never cross paths again."

The blonde had promised to pay for the tea and cake earlier, even though Soul suddenly wanted to pay for it himself. It seemed like the cool thing to do. However the blonde was now up already, strutting over to the cashier and rummaging through her bag to pay. With one shrug Soul left the Cafe and headed towards his bike.

As he was in the process of unlocking his bike, something struck his eyes. His silver head shot up as crimson eyes locked with a large brown Golem like statue further down the street. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. The teeth were irregular on it's large circular head, it's body a grey dull color that let any passerby's assume it was just another statue, with creepy hollow eyes. But Soul knew, how he wish he didn't, but he did.

Close-by Maka left the cafe, here eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. Her mind working over the information she had just received she was going to have to sit down alone and jot down some notes to understand better what had just occurred. Sure she knew, she should have had some sort of stronger reaction to the news that Demons and Angels walked this earth. But years of reading various stories have made her hope that this word was a bit more similar to the books she had read.

She adjusted the shoulder strap as she headed back home, planning to do some more research over the internet. Her head only looking up when she passed by a weird statue that she did not recall being there earlier. It was Soul, and him alone, that noticed the grey head turn after the blonde once she passed by the statue, and keep facing her direction.

"Are you certain?" Liz asked crossed her legs on the table before smoothing out her jean shorts and looking up at Soul. Who was standing, hands crossed over his chest. Tsubaki sat on the other side of the table, her hands in her lap, eyes focused on the smooth surface of the table. And Patty had dropped her childish grin for a more serious expression on her face.

"I'm certain. I know Giriko's Golems. Hell! He's the only demon from our special with the ability to make those damn creatures using the bodies of Imps. I should have seen him coming." Soul spoke, running his fingers through his wild silver tresses before scowling at a point in a wall. "Last night, a group of Imps. Attacked Maka, that was how I ended up in the Cafe with her in the first place. They must have brought him here or something, he loves using those imps for his stupid Golems."

Finally he slumped down in a seat, the ferocious scowl set on his face. Patty exchanged a look with Liz, before she did the same with Tsubaki.

"I saw one of his Golems before we moved here in Toronto." Tsubaki finally spoke up, "that's why we decided to move."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?!"

"We didn't know how you would react." Liz spoke up before Tsubaki or Patty could. Tsubaki was to timid to handle this, and she was afraid his sister violent side might break through, as childlike and kind she could be, she could also be very dangerous.

"I had a right to know!"

"And what would you have done Soul? Eh? The same as last time, get your ass whipped we had to look for the Angel Stein for the second time to heal your ass back up! The scar on your chest should remind you of how powerful he really is!"

Sharp teeth grinded together, as he once more got up to walk around the room. Repeatedly he reminded himself to stay calm and cool, through the situation. He inhaled deeply throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"I really really-"

"Hate him." We know, Liz finished off for him. "And you have a right to. After what he did, murdering your parents infront of you. It's okay for you to feel that way. But as your friends, we don't want you going out there searching for him. It would be suicidal."

A shaky exhaled left him. "I know." And then Silence enwrapped the four sitting in his dining room, until Patty piped up.

"Is he after the girl? Did she make a deal with Arachne or something?"

"No," He replied once more taking his seat in between Patty and Tsubaki. "I though she made a deal with one of us as well last night when those imps were after us. But she was clueless about our existence."

"Somethings going on." Patty said with a nod.

"Are you sure the Golem was looking a her." Liz interjected.

"Positive."

"Why would Giriko be after her?"

"For fun. Giriko isn't a demon to stick to the rules. Hell our rules aren't even engraved in stone like it is for angels. For all we know he's just looking for new prey to kill for the hell of it."

"That means Maka is in danger." Tsubaki piped up once more, worry lacing her tone as she looked at the male.

"It's true, Giriko is a psycho, and if he's got his mind set on someone. They might as well be dead already."Liz continued, as Soul got up from his seat. "We should just let the Angels deal with this. But it seems like even he over powers them if they haven't already been able to lock him down."

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend." Patty once more spoke as she swung from side to side in her seat with a grin on her face. The three girls exchanged a look before looking at Soul.

"How uncool, I've fallen down to the status of protecting a human." He replied with a sigh looking out the window. Rain was splattering across the glass as a bolt of lightning flashed in the distance.

Maka, after her little meeting with Soul, decided a well needed bubble bath was in order. Once that was done she turned on her brand new green laptop, a going away present from her father, as she dried her hair with a towel. She had just opened her browser when a knock came at her door. Getting up, she headed to open the door, leaving the towel hanging around the shoulders. Maka was greeting with a leaning figure of a person she expected would make sure to never appear in her life again. His hair spiked up in it's usual style even with the several drops of rain lacing some strands. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black pants, amusement glimmering in those blood red eyes of his as, lips curved into a smirk.

"Looks like you have a demon lusting after your Soul."

**A/N: A finally introducing the plot slowly :3 Hope you enjoy it so far :D **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If I owed SOul eater I would not be writting FF... Instead I'd be making Maka and SOul fall inlove in The manga.

* * *

Maka had a lot of expectations in her life; she had expected herself to finish middle school with excellent grades, she expected to get into a prestige private high school, and then later on get into the high ranking Shibusen to get a decree in being a lawyer a long with literature. What she never expected was a silver haired demon to be sitting on her couch telling her she most probably had a psychotic demon hunting after her. Not only that, but he kept avoiding answering the question of what the said demon was called.

Gently she he shook the tea in a circle motion, still on her first cup whilst Soul was already draining his fourth. Silence had over come then, except for his annoyingly loud swallowing, as Maka processed the information. The imps from a couple of nights earlier were probably sent by the 'bad' demon, probably once again being the keyword. Soul had also said if this wasn't the case, the imps probably attracted the others attention. After all he tended to use imps and transform them into golems. In other words he could also want to know why the Imps were after the seemingly normal blonde.

Maka bit her lip, and in Soul's opinion she was taking this eerily calm. He had expected her to burst into tears beg him to protect her and so forth, but he should have guessed that she wasn't that type of girl. Her emerald eyes moved away to the lower right as she continued to think before once more snapping back to the red eyed demon. Who in return shifted, straighten himself up, preparing himself for the nest question.

"Okay. So a big bad demon is after me, fantastic. And we aren't sure why, fantastic." Obvious sarcasm laced her voice, "The question is though, you are his kind, so why are you here warning me?"

The demon lips pulled into a menacing, teeth baring grin. "Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Was all he said his read eyes glinting under the light.

"Enemy? Why would one demon consider another an enemy." The blonde prodded wanting to get as much information out as possible.

"Let's just say I have a score to settle with him." Something dark passed through the deep red irises of his as he leaned back into the chair. scowl forming across Maka's face at his vague answer. Once more she was silent for a couple of seconds mulling his words over.

"In other words I'm bait for the demon." She replied in a dry tone, causing the other to chuckle slightly.

"Well if you want to phrase it that way, but I'm not exactly going to fling you out in the open to attract him. How about I put it this way, I'll be your guardian or whatever and you the weak human I have to protec-OW!"At the word weak Maka had flung a thick leather point book at the demons head.

"I am not weak! And how is a demon who can't even avoid a simple book meant to protect me from a crazy one?!"

"Stop hitting me with books! Jesus..." The demon responded rubbing his head.

"Pfft, plus how am I supposed to trust you? You're a demon yourself, how do I know you aren't doing this to bring me to him."

"Because, it's the only choice you got bookworm."

He had moved in with her. Soul Eater had moved in with Maka Albarn, taking over the spare bedroom she had in her apartment. Of course this had happened after quiet a lengthy argument, in which Soul won only by saying she had no other choice once more. There was a lot of book throwing after that, he only succeeded in evading a quarter of the books. He still moved in the next morning despite her violent tendencies. In the several weeks to come Maka had learned that her new roommate, was much more cocky then she thought at first, lazy at times and quiet a sarcastic asshole. And he would occasionally leave at night to finish up some 'Demon business', what ever the hell that was. Of course she didn't tolerate his laziness and Maka chopped him until he decided to split the chores with her, and of course chopped him when he neglected his duties. Demon or not she was not going to slave around the house without help taking care of her roommate. She had also learned that he was majoring in music at the university, however he refused to tell her what instrument he played. Maka had to admit he was quiet a good cook when he tried, she was quiet impressed with the variety of sauces he could whip up for spaghettis. Other then that he had no other redeeming qualities. After all he was just using her to keep tabs on this Demon after all, who she had yet to find out his name. But the weeks came and went and the guy never showed up, even the weird status never seemed to look her way, Soul keeping a distance from her when ever he tracked her through the city making sure too keep away from the golems line of sight.

"I hope you remembered I am going out with Kim and Jacqueline tonight again, for a girls night out. And you are not to intrude." Maka spoke up as they ate their dinner in front of the T.V. something she never would have done before.

"Ah, of course how could I forget." Came Souls lazy drawl before he slurped up his noodles. Kim Diehl was a neighbour of Maka's along with her roommate Jacqualine, both studying medicine. The girls spent Saturday nights hanging out either at a park restaurant or rarely a club. The girls seemed fairly normal, and non threatening, in other words they weren't Giriko's minions.

"You know, no attacks have happened at all these last few weeks. I'm starting to doubt that this Demon after me story is true, you never even bothered to give me a name. Probably because your tiny brain couldn't come up with a decent name. I am also starting to think your little story was all an excuse for you to move in with me and take advantage of a female." Maka spoke up after a couple of seconds of silences, only to cause the demon to burst into a guffaw of laughter.

"Hah! Oh please Maka, I can get a girl by using my simple charm plus why would I want a tiny titted-" This time he was cut of by the mobile beeping in his pocket with one swift languid movement he opened the message. At the same time the ash blonde had grabbed a book and he hand was well on it's way to hit him. However this time, Soul's hand moved fast, his eyes never leaving the screen, and intercepted the book midway. Emerald eyes widened in shock, never before had he tried to stop the book mid air, not only that but his eyes suddenly seemed to glow.

Removing the book from her hand swiftly as he stood up, Soul set it on the table before grabbing his leather jacked and shoving his hands through it.

"Oi Soul, what's-" She was never able to finish her sentence, cut off by the front door shutting as the weapon left. However Maka's attention was caught by the still lit up cellphone which he had accidentally discarded on the table along with the book. Maka did not like snooping, however she still desperately needed answers. Picking up the cell she, read the still open text, and then glared.

'8 p.m Chupa cabra, both in the left corner. Don't be late, Nyah~'

Chupa Cabra the hotspot for men wanting to enjoy a good female, a cabaret club.

'Tch, men. Always after one thing.' She thought to herself before getting up to get ready.

There was only one person Soul knew who would ask to meet him in a Cabaret club such as Chupa Cabra, and only one person who would add Nyah~ at the end of her text. He also should have known that she would envelope him in a bone crushing hug, shoving his face into her breast simultaneously.

"How are you my little Scythey Boy!" The Feline demon witch with the name of Blaire Screeched bouncing her cat ears up and down. Soul didn't even bother replying, his face still being meshed up against her quiet soft breasts. He had always found this exchange weird and unsettling especially when she was dating his elder brother Wes. But Blaire will be Blaire.

Finally detangling himself from her hug, he finally took a look at his companion. Her long Indigo hair was set free twirling up in it's usual and strange curls, her golden eyes glimmered under the light looking at the silver haired boy with a tinge of happiness. He body adorned a tight black witchy dress, that might as well had been her skin, along with thigh high boots.

Soul sighed as he slunk into the booth along with her, admitting to himself that he had strangely missed the feline messing up his life. Making his quick order with the waitress he turned to fully face Blaire.

"So, Blaire. Long time no speak, I see you're doing better." Soul broke the silence, last time he had seen her had been years ago. And even though last time he had seen her she had been smiling and being her coy self, he had noticed the glimmer of her hope fading away.

"Nyah~ Being So formal Soulie-kun. There is no need for that, it is just me Blaire." She responded wagging her finger in front of Soul's nose. "Just be yourself Soul, don't be Wes. Nyah~"

Soul visibly flinched at the mention of his brothers name, the vision of red filling his view momentarily. Blaire meant no harm, and he understood what she meant by that. Underneath her blunt words lay the true meaning 'You don't need to act like Wes to make me feel happy'.

"Yea, good point. I am the exact opposite of him, aren't I Blaire." He responded as his nonchalant facade once more came together.

"No no, Scythey Boy is a bad boy Nyah~" The cat responded with purr of a chuckle, and Soul chuckled along with her. Their playful banter continued for a couple of more minutes, until the waiter arrived with their drinks and left and only then did red eyes harden with a serious look.

"I'm guessing you didn't invite me here for small playtime Blaire. After all, for years we haven't seen each other. Not even a simple call from you, and then this."

"And you came running down immediately. Blaire-chan knows her scythey boy, Scythey boy can't stay angry at Blaire."

"I was never angry at you Blaire. You know that. You didn't kill him. And you stuck around after that, and I'm grateful. I wasn't easy to handle. And when you left I get it, you needed time for yourself Blaire. We both did." Souls hand subconsciously came up across his chest, trailing over the path of the scar hidden under his shirt. The action did not go unnoticed by Blaire. She reached out grabbing his wrist, golden eyes locking onto crimson ones.

"Giriko's in Death City. Blaire-chans been tracking him. Making sure he doesn't go after the last Evans. I've been in contact with Liz and Tsubaki Nyah~" She released his grip moving back as Soul frowned at his real last name 'Evans'. "I warned them about Giriko when you were living in Monte Carlo."

Of course she had. That would have explained their sudden decision to move here, anger flashed through his crimson eyes. To avoid him going after Giriko. It made him feel like he was a baby, being baby sat by every other demon around him. He was Soul Eater for crying out loud he didn't need to be taken care of.

"So they moved me here to avoid me confronting him, eh?" He spoke, acid lacing his voice this caused Blaire to his slightly.

"They did it because they care. Last time her was close and you knew, you were hell bent on killing him. You almost died for the second time in your life. Thankfully only the first one left a visible scar." No nonsense Blaire had taken over the usually playful Demon, her locked onto the silver haired boy, who had now slouched in his seat in defeat. "Don't be mad at them or me Nyah~"

"Yea yea," He waved his hand before sitting up. "But I'm guessing you aren't here to tell me where Giriko is. You would know I have seen his Golems set up around the city and figured it out. There's something more."

"Of course there is. He's working with Arachne as usual, but this time she's close by as well. Arachnaphobie they have come to name their small group. Is searching for someone, and angel."

"Shit, they are hunting angels now?" Soul leaned forwards, fully focused on the cat demon now. "Hunting angels is strictly forbidden, even in our demon world where rules are lax. Are you certain? Do they want to kill?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they are after one. And their best hope is Death City. And I need to find her before they do. Not to mention they aren't afraid to sacrifice a few human Souls in order to call in the angel Soul."

"Since when did we start fighting for the good guys?" The male groaned out, his mind travelling to the blonde he was supposedly protecting.

"I never said anything about you, but I'm glad you are joining in without me needing to force you Nyah~" She replied with a wink and Soul blinked before he smirked.

"Well I really don't want Arachne to get her way anymore. And I want to get my hands on Giriko." He added his smirk forming into a full blown feral grin.

"Don't get reckless Soul. I don't want to be patching you up again."

Souls smart alecky remark was cut short as a guy burst into the the cabaret and clambered over to his friend sitting at a table closeby with a girl in his lap.

"I just saw the strangest thing outside, and I almost got killed. It had claws that wall longer then my own height and dead eyes." This caught Souls attention. As the friend chuckled and claimed the other was drunk of his rocker, whilst the other wailed claiming he had seen it slice up a woman. With this Soul was on his feet, a kishin Soul. Not just essence, and actual Soul. Dinner. His hands flew to his pockets, to call Maka and tell her to stay inside whilst he got rid of this creature. And then ice ran down his spine. His phone was gone.

"Shit!"

"The kishin is headed towards the town Nyah~ Itadakimasu" Blaire spoke up with a grin, pointing Soul in the direction. And he was out of there within seconds.

Blaire sat her cup down, watching the other leave and sighed. She knew the name of the angel, but had kept it a secret, seeing Souls desire to get his hands on Giriko. As much as she cared and trusted the boy, she knew how much the murder of his family affected him. She was scared he might use the angel as bait.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still don't own Soul Eater :3

* * *

'Kishin headed towards downtown. Thought you might like the Meal. -Tsubaki'

Maka frowned at the text as she stood out in the deserted street well away from the club that Kim and Jacqueline had dragged her off to. Tonight was the night clubs opening and Kim was determined to experience the event, along with her childhood best friend Jacqueline, they in the process had also convinced Maka to join them as well. It was not her scene, the club scene simply irritated her with the flashing lights and way to loud music. Not only that, but she was particularly irked that night thanks to the demon living in her apartment. Most of the night she had cursed him and males in general for their obsession with physical pleasure. Of course she should he known at the start that since he was a male he'd enjoy going to Cabaret clubs like her father did. So far she was hating the club and snapped at anyone else but her two friends. At the first chance of escaped Maka bolted. Now she stood against the cold wind, clad inly simply jeans and a read tank top. Her hair loose against her shoulders from her usual twin pigtails.

Kishin, a human whose soul was so tainted with unforgivable sins that it's own body morphs into a killing machine. She knew what it was, having taken advantage of questioning the demon now living with her, even though he tended to avoid some questions or give extremely vague answers. And it was heading into the area where she was.

Emerald eyes locked onto the screen of Soul's phone. Sure, when she was younger, Maka's father took her to all sorts of self-defence classes to make sure she could defend herself from 'dirty rotten boys'. And she had a large book and can of pepper spray in her back to aide in defending herself. However she was aware that a kishin could not be defeated so easily. In other words, she needed to get the hell out of there, or at least join the crowd. According to the information Soul had given her, they tended to hunt prey that was alone, separated from the crowd. The club was the closest thing to her, which had a large amount of people. She chastised herself from walking away so for from the club in the first place. Maka headed back to the club, for now that was probably the best thing she could do, and let the demons in the city take care of it, she shuddered thinking of that one demon after her who's name she yet had to pry from her roommate being close by.

The scream that filled the air made her drop all plans of returning to the club. Maka was not a stupid girl to let herself get killed easily, however she was also not the type of person to reach out and help anyone in need. That was why, seconds after the scream, she had changed direction and was now running through the streets. It didn't take Maka long to arrive in the allay way, where an elongated spider like kishin was crouched over a body sliced in half set in a pool of blood.

Maka swallowed the scream that was threatening to escape her, she would not allow herself to give into the fear. The kishin's skin was a dull grey colour, that looked as if it were about to crach with every movement. Its hands were replaced by large sharp blades, now coated with blood. It's limbs were longed as if someone stretched them out viciously. But it was the face that shocked Maka the most. The face consisted of a mask, a white mask, with two black hollow eye sockets. It was strange how such a small detail could be so creepy.

However she had no time, to be shocked by it's features since now it was lunging its way to her. Her reflexes kicked in as she whipped her book out and whacked it under the chin with the spine. But it had gotten to close by then and the action caused her to slip backwards and land on her behind. However she took advantage, as the creature howled in surprise to grasp the pepper spray in her hands. Even though the creature didn't have eyeballs, the flesh inside the hollowed mask would be sensitive. Maka concluded logically in her head.

As the kishin brought it's head down once more, Maka pressed down on the nozzle aiming for the sockets. Her aim was rewarded with the creature throwing his head back once more to, now clawing at it's mask. And Maka swiftly rolled her body out from underneath it, heading towards a metal rod that had caught her eye. That most probably came from the broken fire escape.

Once her fingers had a firm grasp on the rod Maka got to her feet, holding it up protectively in front of her. Emerald orbs flickered towards the body, she had been too late and now she had to get away from this menace. Maka may be fast thanks to her long muscular limbs, however the Kishins even longer legs made her doubt she'd be able to outrun it. By now its masked face was once more focused on the blonde, black liquid pooling out from the sockets. A shudder passed down Maka's spine; the Kishin just kept getting creepier by the second.

'You can do this.' Maka repeated it over and over in her head, her stubbornness setting it to stone. She found herself reflexively flinging the pipe blocking the blades that were headed her way, a small grunt escaping her as the sound of metal clashing filled the air. She ducked and stepped back as the kishin pulled it's hand away, however she did not notice it flinging its other arm, catching her body against the forearm and swung her to the other side, her back hit the wall knocking the air out of her lungs and momentarily blinding her.

Maka gasped for breath as her body crumpled onto the ground, her mind trying to force her body into action, fully aware that the beast wound be advancing on her within seconds. First she needed to do, retrieve her weapon. Pushing herself off the wall she flung her body onto the ground and reached out for the metal rod from earlier, the tips of her fingers barely reaching it.

"Oh come on!" The whine escaped her and the Kishin was aupon her, limbs on either side of her body. She could hear it's muffled faint hissing behind her mask, a whimper rumbling through her throat as she tried to stretch her arm as much as possible.

'Almost there. I can do this.'

The revving of the engine filled the air, and with this Maka using her elbow propped her body forward taking full advantage of the distraction and once more regained her hold on the metal rod. Twisting onto her back, she flung her arm with a battle cry, the sound of metal colliding with the creatures head filled the air. And she leapt to her feet.

She hated this thing, how dare it pin her down, throw her against the wall. It made her feel weak and trapped. But not anymore. The kishin was greeting with an onslaught of the metal rod. The girl swung her arm viciously hitting the creature over and over again over the head. Stepping back at each whack as it tried to advance on her. She didn't even noticed when her sneakers became drenched with blood as she made her way into the pool of the earlier victims blood.

Suddenly the Kishin threw it's body back onto it's hind legs with a mighty roar, a splatter of black liquid erupting from it's chest as sharp blade passed through it. This caused Make to slip on the blood beneath her, suddenly awore of the blood around her as her clothes became drenched in it. A sickening slicking sound filled the air, as the blade sliced through the Kishin with one swift movement. The body dispersing as a red scale covered ball with wisps took its place. Soul stood on the other side, with a deep crease between his brows. His right arm in a red and black scythe blade. He stood several seconds longer, taking in the scene before shifting his arm back to normal and striding over to the Kishin Soul. Maka at this point was scrambling to her feet, her hand still clutching onto the rod.

Silence hovered over them as Soul took the soul into his hands, before opening his mouth up so wide that it looked as if he dislocated his jaw. And then dropped it into his mouth, swallowing with a small 'ahhh'.

"You can drop that weapon of yours now. We need to get away from here now." Soul finally broke the silence after licking his lips. And that's when Maka noticed the way his crimson eyes glowed in the dark. If blood could glow, this was what it would look like. It set of red alerts in the blondes mind, this further fuelled her anger. "Come on. My bikes right out front." Soul continued, walking over to her and grasping her arm causing her to release the weapon and dragged her towards his bike. Maka let him, for the time being; even she knew this place was not safe right now. Who knows what could have been attracted by their battle.

Maka didn't protest as he ordered her on the bike, she kept silent as he drew and Soul grew warier by the second. Once he had determined they were far away from the scene of the crime, more specifically at death city park, he stopped the bike.

"Oi Maka. You alright?" He asked, however the blonde just got up, pulling the helmet of and dropped it onto the bitch seat before walking off. "Oi Maka!" He called after her quickly locking up his bike and following.

"Maka! Stop! What the hell?!"

"I'm perfectly fine Soul!" She finally snapped at him, whirled around on the balls of her feet to face him. "I don't need you coming to my rescue like I'm some sort of damsel in distress."

Soul blanched at this, eyebrows flying up. What the hell. A huff left him as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"What the hell woman?! I never said that. Plus I wasn't the one stupid enough to go chasing after a kishin."

"I didn't chase after him! But I couldn't let that woman die!"

"She's dead anyway! What did a weak human like you expect to do?!"

She hissed at the word weak, her eyes flaring up. Demon or not, the male in front of her was going to pay big time.

"What about you? You were to busy screwing women around to worry about the Kishin in the city!"

"Screwing around, what the hell are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Chupa Cabre!" She announced walking up to him and giving him a poke in the chest. "If you weren't off having sex maybe she would be alive right now!"

This time it was Souls turn to hiss as he jerked his head away from the blonde, a flash of hurt passing through his eyes as he stepped away. He faced the ground scowling and Maka immediately regretted her words, no matter how angry she was, she knew she had no right to blame him for the death of that woman. She opened and closed her mouth for a couple of seconds, nothing but silence coming out of her.

Soul shut his eyes tightly as a flash of red, clouded his vision, a faint memory of a screech erupted in his mind. He swallowed forcing the bloody memory out of his mind.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it's my fucking night." Crimson eyes snapped open at the voice behind him, deep and familiar. Souls hand on her shoulder, prevented Maka from lashing out at the new comer. His red eyes looked at her green ones through his white hair. "Evans and the Girl. I am going to have some fun."

"Maka," Soul spoke in a barely audible heavy voice. "My phone, you have it?" She gave him a quick nod. "Message Tsubaki. Say: Death City Park… Giriko."


End file.
